paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnanimity
Name: Magnanimity Physical Age: 18 True Age: 18 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Stone 'Power' She is like her sister in the sense she uses the earth. Stones are her main weapon, as she is able to change their shape at will. She can elongated them into spears, and project them at her target, or compact them into small projectiles that when shot at high enough speeds, make a quick and efficient kill. 'Weapon' Strapped to her arms on the inside of her two large sleeves are twin daggers she stole form a thieve, who in turn tried to rob her a few hours after her awakening. Each is covered in the design of a snake, which she found most suiting. 'Summon' A baby garter snake that perches upon Magnanimity's shoulder. Responding to the name Sa'shar, he is only 10 cm long. He is expected to grow to about 125 cm or more, but Magnanimity wonders if he will... When needed, he can wrap himself around her middle finger or wrist to appear as a ring or band, as his colouring is strange. At first appearance, he seems to have a metallic shine. 'History' Her name is Amelia, and she has returned for revenge against her twin sister~ It seemed like she was the lesser of the two. Despite the fact they shared a face, everyone seemed to like Gale more. Everyone except Aleksander... Their courtship was held in secret, with a cover that Amelia despised. On the surface, it was as if nothing had changed. Her twin got what she wanted. But, in reality it was not like that. SHE had gotten the man she wanted. But that all changed that one night. It was like any other secret rendezvous, chills traveling up and down Amelia's spine as she ran to their tree. Aleksander's arms were waiting for her. Underneath the oak, she saw what she hoped not to. Her face, staring in the shadows. She alerted Aleksander, who quickly chased the fleeing figure. It ended as quickly as it had begun. But, with a remaining factor. The dead body of her sister. Aleksander promise he would "take care of it", and so he did, with Amelia running home, to act like nothing had happened. Weeks passed, as did a funeral service for no body. The young Aleksander 'dutifully' married the other twin, which brought happiness to the household. The couple soon left the city behind, and lived in a manor in the forest. All seemed well for a few months. Until that day... Aleksander had to leave the manor for a few hours on business, which was not strange in his profession. To pass the time, Amelia sat by a small fire, just warm enough to fight of the remaining winter chill. There, she embroidered a handkerchief for her husband. Without warning, the room became colder and colder, until Amelia could see her breath. Pulling the shall around her shoulders tighter, she checked to see if one of the windows in the room had been left open, but she instead found what she hoped not to. Her own face staring at her from across the room. The next moment was a blur, and she fell unconscious. She remembered being very cold. She awoke to find herself attached to the wall by a thick sheet of un-melting ice. The fire was gone, and the room was cold. That was when she met the eyes of her beloved. He was in the same situation as her on the adjacent wall. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the face of her nightmares. Rocking back and forth almost silently in the rocking chair Aleksander had brought her, sat Gale. On her lap was a bundle of silver and white fur, which she was stroking with affection. The bundle looked at Amelia with intelligent eyes. "You're...immortal..." she chocked out. "Very good sister... and I have you and Aleksander to thank for that." came a reply so cold that frost reached out onto the surrounding furniture. "Because of your selfishness, I am like this, cold, with only rage to keep me motivated for survival. Now dearest sister, I believe a debt of sorts is to be repaid by the dead..." Unspeakable horrors happened before Amelia's eyes to Aleksander. Blood... there was so much blood. But he was still conscious, she could see that in his eyes. Both of their mouths were sealed with ice, only adding to the chill. The once whitewashed walls were darkened by a spreading crimson. Finally, just as Amelia though he had died and been spared of this, Gail spoke. " 'To pay one's tolls before they exit this life and enter the next, is what all men should succeed in doing.' -Klenmar Regence. He was the author of The Beings Truth. I read the book when father asked, did you Amelia? I doubt it..." Suddenly his eyes were alert again, but only before his head was rolling on the ground. Amelia screamed loud, but was not heard. Gail turned to her, splatters of blood dotting her face. "Have no fear sister. I blame him entirely. He was a charmer, that I know. But, I can not merely let you get away with out experiencing your own payment..." Before her eyes, reflecting off of the sun, were dozens and dozens of tiny icicles, barley larger that sewing needles, all as sharp. And they were all pointed at her. "Goodbye Amelia..." Turning away, Gale allowed the little bundle of fur to leap off of her lap before she stood. The sheen of ice coated the floor, yet she had no problem walking across it. Tears fell down known tracks on Amelia's face as Gale left, closing the door. Ice blue eyes were all she saw before the pain... 'Appearance' Like her sister, she is 5 feet, 6 inches with a slim build. She is olive toned, with large icy blue-white eyes and hair in varying shades of brown, gold and red which is in a mass of ringlets and waves. She wears a long pale lavender dress, which flows in the slightest breeze. White slippers accommodate it. At first glance, she is merely an ordinary young woman, beautiful, but at the drop of a hat, she could kill. She also has a small silver band around her left ankle that is rarely seen, a memento from Aleksander. 'Behaviour' Concerning behavior, Magnanimity is the opposite of her sister. She enjoys people's company, but goes through moments of blind rage, and destroys everything in her path. This is a result of being tortured before her death, with conflicting emotions being all she remembers. She finds moments where all she can think of is Rage's blood covering her hands and running down her arms, and a massacred unidentifiable body in front of her. She is ashamed of these thoughts, and reveals them to no one. 'Other' Magnanimity does own clothing more suitable for hunting or fighting, but she prefers to avoid wearing them, because she secretly wishes to hold onto the facade that she is a normal human. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Stone